We're ment to be
by rosered-2010
Summary: Why do you look so familiar? Complete.
1. Default Chapter

_**AN All characters that are used in this story are, unfortunitly, not my property.**_

Prolog

Sometimes I feel as though I have no reason to live! Ever since the war between the boy-who-lived and he-who-must-not-be-named was fought and so many lives lost. noone but he could understand me. My friends had practically deserted me. Choosing rather to spend time with their girlfriends. Sure they've tried to spend time with me but it didn't help any. If anything it seemed to make things worse. But that doesn't matter. Just because they don't understand me doesn't mean that noone else does. He understands me. He understands the pain I've been through, the people I've lost, the sacrifices I've made, and most of all the complete and utter humiliation I went threw in order to survive. He is the only one who completely understood the reason I took the blade to my arm. He has empathy for the things I've been forced to go threw in my past, understands the pain of my present, and my fear of the future. He is there when I need a shoulder to cry on. When I need someone to rely on. When I need someone to console me after a nightmare of the things I went through. He is there to tell me that no matter what happens I will be loved and cared for. He taught me that no mater what the consequences, if I stood by the things and people that mattered the most to me that I could survive anything and everything. He was not only my friend but my savior. He is the reason I am still alive today.


	2. 1

**Chapter 1**

**The product of all.**

a blade of silver

so cold and sharp

a divider between

what is apart

so close they are

to each other

and yet, many are afraid

of the one that ends the time and place they've come to love

the one that stops their gentle beating

and their mind to start retreating

into the depths of time

"come" it calls

and all do listen

though some will put up a fight

for what they think is right

even though there is nothing to be won

to fight something that will become

the product of all

I know its not very good but I wrote it and thought that I might as well put it on here. ( :

Do you know what 'the product of all' is? Review with you're answer.

_**AN All characters that are used in this story are, unfortunitly, not my property.**_

Tomorrow was the last day of Hogwarts. I knew I should be sad, After all this was my second home the place I have lived the past 7 years of my life at, but I wasn't because I knew that the person that made this my home had invited me to his house for the summer and that the next year I would become the care of magical creatures teacher at hogwarts wile he stayed on teaching DADA.

I had to hurry as I walked the halls because Doumbledore had insisted that I have lunch with him in his office with Professor Black.

When I finally reached the stone gargoyle that protected the entrance to the headmasters office I spoke the password (Berty Botts Every Flavor Beans) and climbed the staircase to his office door and knocked softly to announce my presence.

"Come in"

"Hello head master what can I do for you?" I asked. While I was headed for a chair I noticed that Sirius was already seated in one of them.

"Hello Sirius."

"Hello Hermione." If either of us had been looking we would have noticed the ever present twinkle in Doumbledore eyes become even brighter than usual.

"How have you been Mrs.Granger? Anything interesting happen lately?" Doumbledore questioned.

"No not rely professor. You?"

"Hmmmmmm."Was the only response I received.

When I looked at Sirius he had a small smile on his face as he looked me up and down and I could feel my cheeks go warm. Two hours later we were finished eating and were chatting over tea when the subject of this summer came up.

"I think that I'll go down south and visit my daughter and her children. I haven't seen them in a while and they've invited me for a visit so I think that I'll go. What about you? Sirius?"

"Well I am... I mean we... Well ummmm..." I decided to have mercy on him and said,

"What he means, sir, is that im going to accompany him home for the summer seeing as I have no were else to go."

"Well isn't that interesting."

"Yes well look at the time I have an appointment that must be looked into and I do believe that Hermione has some packing to do. Goodbye Albus and thank you for th pleasant afternoon." As Sirius said this he rose to his feet signaling for me to do the same.

"Goodbye headmaster and thank you again for the marvelous meal." I said.

"It was my pleasure come back any time." he exclaimed as he led the way to the door. "Goodbye and remember you're welcome here anytime."

When we were out of ear shot from doumbledore Sirius asked "Would you like to join me in my quarters for a short talk?"

"You know that I'd love to." I replied making sure that there was no one around and grabbing his hand leading him in the direction of his personal rooms.

When we entered the familiar space I asked "What do you want to talk...?"

I didn't get time to finish my sentence because I found that myself being pushed up against a wall and Sirius mouth meeting mine In a fiery kiss. After a few minutes we parted both out of breath and bruised at the mouth.

"So... I take it that you didn't have anything that you wished to discuss with me?"

"Yes. Actually I did but I couldn't resist. I wanted to ask when you wish to leave tomorrow. Right after the goodbye ceremony or later on. So I know what time to set the portkey up for."

"Right after the ceremony. If that's ok with you?"

"Fine with me. But are you going to tell Harry and Ron were you're going?"

"Ill writer to them later on this summer." I replied "But for know I had better head back to my common room, Bye." With a quick kiss I left to go back to my dorm.


	3. 2

Chapter 2

**Fire.**

have you ever looked deep into a flame

watch as it dances look at its pain

it's a ritual of hope, a holder of lite

a singer of song, a rythem, a rite

_**AN All characters that are used in this story are, unfortunitly, not my property.**_

**5 o'clock in the morning**

I was laying peacefully on my bed when I heard a very high pitched female voice say "Mrs.Granger time to get up miss."

"What time is it?" I questioned

"5:02 Mis. Get up quickly as there is only two hours until the goodbye ceremony!"

Groaning I slowly stood up and headed for the bathroom. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. When I finally emerged I looked at the clock to find that it was now 5:40. Walking quickly to my dresser, A huge polished mahogany dresser with a full length mirror on the door, I found my dress robe and slipped into it. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and noticed that I no longer looked like a child but as a woman. My robes were of the costmary black, and held a special designer touch. There was silver embroidery done at the seams of small roses that swirled together in an elegant fashion. It hugged my curves in all the right places, and had a slight flair at the sleeves and bottom of the dress. After I was done admiring my self Tinky, the house elf that woke me up this morning, helped me fix my hair and put on my makeup. Finally I was ready to go.

"You look beautiful mis!"Tinky appraised.

Slowly I made my way out my door and towards the entrance hall. As I walked along the corridor I noticed that many teachers seemed to follow me with their eyes. After what seemed like an eternity I finally reached my destination.

Entering through the double doors I looked around at my surroundings. The entire place was covered in flowers of every different shape, size and, color. Instead of the customary four tables there were smaller ones situated around a huge cleared out space in the middle of the floor.

"Welcome all! Will you please take a seat so as we can get started." Doumbledore's voice echoed threw the entire room.

Quickly I found a seat and was soon after joined by Sirius, and Draco Malfoy. Draco had changed sides in the war and was now on the side of the light.

"Morning, Hermione."both said at the same time.

"Morning, Sirius. Draco." I replied.

"If I may pleas direct you're attention to the head master. He has a few words he would like to say before we begin." Mcgonagle directed. Doumbledore was dressed in a set of purple robes that had red, green, blue, and yellow moons and stars on them.

"Welcome...Welcome to you're final day at hogwarts. Today is not a day that you should feel sorrow. Today is a day that you should feel excitement, Because today you will leave Hogwarts as not only fully capable wizards and witches but men and women. You now have the ability to be what ever you want. It is now you're choice. You now run your own life. You make the choices that will determine the way you're life will turn out. And now I will end my speech and let Professor Black take the floor as he has something that he would like to say. Sirius."

"Thank you Doumbledore. I would like to say congratulation to all of you here today. Even though there were horrific casualties in you're path you have completed you're final year at Hogwarts with amazing results. You have all overcome personal fears and made sacrifices no one should have to make. Some of you I'll admit have made more sacrifice than others, and some have even gave their life to protect people they don't even know. Throughout this year you have grown up from being children to young men and woman. And now I hope that you will not only take the lessons of magic that you've learned in this school but also the lessons of life. I hope that each and everyone of you are able to lead a full and complete life. Thank you."

When Sirius finished his speech the entire hall broke in to deafening applause.


	4. 3

chapter 3

_**AN All characters that are used in this story are, unfortunately, not my property.**_

"Thank you Sirius for that heartfelt speech. And now we will start the ceremony."Doumbledore started calling names off a list and I watched as each person came forward to shake Doumbledore's had and receive their diploma.

After a few names were called I zoned out thinking about how I had first fell in live with Sirius.

_It had been a week since the downfall of the dark lord. There had been many deaths including that of Hagrid, and Ginny. As I sat on the window sill I took my blade out of my pocket. It was a beautiful blade my initials written in gold letters an a dark red handle the silver blade was cold and sharp. Slowly I took the blade to my wrist and made a deep cut. I watched as the dark red blood flowed swiftly out of my arm. _

"_Hermione, were are you?" It was Sirius. Quickly I tried to hide my bloody arm from view. "Hermione, what are you..." His words died on his lips as he saw my blood drenched arm. "Dear god. What have you done." I tried to reply but the words wouldn't come. I looked at his face and saw the look of confusion and worry in his eyes. And that's when everything went black. Slowly I opened my eyes and noticed that I couldn't move a muscle in my left arm._

"_Its nice of you to join us in the land of the living." I looked at the one who was speaking to me and saw that it was Sirius."Im not going to turn you in Hermione but I do insist that you explain the reason that you inflicted this kind of an injury on yourself."_

"_Its to much, Sirius. To much." I replied._

"_Hermione, Nothings to much when you have friends to support you."_

"_Look around Sirius. Do you see any friends to support me? No you don't they gave up on me when I changed. When I stopped being the same person I was when I was twelve. They stopped being my friends when I grew up." _

"_Mione' that's not true."_

"_Yes it is. I haven't been out with any of my friends since the start of the war. And you know it. Its to much . I haven't anyone to rely on, to comfort me after one of my nightmares. I've been threw all of this by myself. And I cant stand it!"_

_After a short pause he said"Mione I didn't know you felt that way, but I promise that for now on you will never be alone again." With that thought in mind he leaned in and kissed me. From that moment on I couldn't help but fall in love with the charming, imaginative, and caring Sirius Black._

I came out of my memory by a soft nudge in the arm by Sirius and hearing my name being called out by Doumbledore. "Hermione Granger."

I stood up and casually walked to the head master. When I reached him he handed me a diploma and shook my hand. With a slight bow I headed back to my table were I received a hug by Sirius and congratulations by Draco. After another half hour everyone had finally received their diplomas and were heading to the dance floor.

"Hermione, may I have this dance?"Sirius asked.

"Of coarse you can."I answered wile taking his offered hand.

_**Why do you look so familiar **_

_**I could swear that I have seen you're face before**_

_**I think that I like that you seem sincere**_

_**I think that id like to get to know you **_

_**a little bit more**_

"I cant wait until we get to you're house." I said

"Neither can I."

_**I think there's something more**_

_**life's worth living for**_

_**who knows what could happen**_

_**do what you do**_

_**just keep on laughing**_

_**one things true**_

_**there's always a brand new day**_

_**im gonna live today like its my last day**_

"Do you have any plans for when we get there?"

"Yes, actually. I do." He said with a mischievous smirk.

_**how do you always have an opinion**_

_**and how do you always find**_

_**the best way to compromise**_

_**we don't need to have a reason**_

_**we don't need anything we're just wasting time**_

"Do I want to know?"

"Im not sure."

_**I think there's something more**_

_**life's worth living for**_

_**who knows what could happen**_

_**do what you do**_

_**just keep on laughing**_

_**one things true**_

_**there's always a brand new day**_

_**who knows what could happen**_

_**do what you do**_

_**just keep on laughing**_

_**one things true**_

_**there's always a brand new day**_

_**im gonna live today like its my last day**_

"Does it include kissing?"

"I hope so."

_**find yourself **_

'_**cause I cant find you**_

_**be yourself**_

_**who are you?**_

_**Find yourself because I cant find you**_

_**be yourself **_

_**who are you?**_

"You're insane."

"I know."

_**who knows what could happen**_

_**do what you do**_

_**just keep on laughing**_

_**one things true**_

_**there's always a brand new day**_

_**im gonna live today like its my last day**_

_**so you go and make it happen **_

_**do you're best**_

_**just keep on laughing**_

_**im telling you **_

_**there's always a brand new day **_

"I love you, Sirius."

"I love you, to."

_**who knows what could happen**_

_**do what you do**_

_**just keep on laughing**_

_**one things true**_

_**there's always a brand new day**_

_**im gonna live today like its my last day**_

When the song was over we exited the great hall and then, after grabbing our trunks, we took a portkey to Sirius's house.

_**AN the song used in this chapter was written By Avril Lavigne and is called 'Who Knows'.**_


	5. 4

Chapter 4

_**AN All characterize that are used in this story are, unfortunately, not my property.**_

When we reached Sirius's house he showed me to my rooms.

"Night Mione."

"Sirius. Stay with me tonight."

"Im not sure that's a good idea."

"We're not going to do anything but sleep. I just don't want to be by my self tonight. That's all."

"Alright if you're sure."

"Im not sure, Sirius. Im positive."I replied with a small smile

He striped down to his boxers and climbed under the comforter. I had no clue were the bathroom was and its not like he wouldn't see what I look like without clothes on in the near future so I just striped down to my underwear and slipped into an over sized shirt all the wile being aware of Sirius's eyes watching me.

I crawled under the covers and when I snuggled up against him I felt him go tense. I lifted my left hand and started to draw circles on his chest and stomach. Eventualy his muscles relaxed.

_** The next morning.**_

When I finally woke up Sirius was no longer in my bed but in his place was a small velvet box when I opened it I saw a beautiful diamond rind siting on a bed of silk.

"Hermione, will you marry me?" I looked up and saw Sirius standing in the door way.

Tears sprung to my eyes and my mouth couldnt help but smile "Yes, Sirius I will marry you."

Sirius walked to my bed and captured my mouth in a warm sweet kiss.

**_ The End_**


End file.
